I'll back off so you can live better
by Cho Sungkyu
Summary: Dengan kepergianku ini, ku harap kau dapat hidup dengan baik/'Saranghae Kyu.'/Yaoi, KyuMin/RnR please!


**I'll back off so you can live better**

**KyuMin's oneshoot**

**Disclaimer : God and Themself**

**Summary : Dengan kepergianku ini, ku harap kau dapat hidup dengan baik/Yaoi, KyuMin/RnR please!**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, alur kecepatan, Oneshoot, de el el.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cho Sungkyu present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dont like dont read!**

**No siders!**

**Sungmin POV.**

"PERGI KAU! AKU TAK INGIN MELIHATMU! DASAR PEMBUNUH!" teriak Kyuhyun membuat hatiku sakit mendengarnya.

"K-Kyu hiks mian." Isakku sambil jatuh terduduk di dekat kakinya namun-

**Duagh**

"CHO KYUHYUN!" pekik Siwon saat Kyuhyun menendangku, aku hanya bisa menahan sakit di perutku karena aku sendiri baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit.

Siwon yang notebene-nya adalah dokter Kyuhyun dengan cepat menyuntikkan obat penenang pada Kyuhyun sehingga Kyuhyun pun tak sadarkan diri sementara aku masih terisak memegang perutku.

"Sungmin-ah, gwenchana?" tanya Siwon membantuku duduk di kursi tunggu yang ada di depan ruang rawat Kyuhyun.

"Hiks n-ne." Balasku.

"Jangan datang kesini lagi." Ucap Siwon tegas membuatku tersentak. Tidak! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Kyuhyun terpuruk seperti itu.

Aku pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku sambil menunduk.

Kudengar Siwon menghela nafas, aku tahu aku pasti sudah menyusahkannya namun aku tak ingin menjauh dari Kyuhyun yang sedang terpuruk seperti itu.

"Aku ingin mengajukan sesuatu." Lirihku sambil menatap Siwon.

"Apa?" tanya Siwon binggung.

"Bi-bisakah aku mendonorkan hatiku pada Kyuhyun?" tanyaku ragu.

"MWO?" pekik Siwon terkejut.

"Tidak Sungmin-ah! Kau tahu sendiri bukan, jantungmu saja-"

"Karena itu aku ingin melakukannya, kau tahu aku tak bisa hidup lebih lama lagi." Bisikku namun aku yakin Siwon masih bisa mendengarnya dengan baik.

Siwon melihatku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan sedangkan aku memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh harap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat.

Aku, Kyuhyun dan... Seohyun.

Kami bersahabat sejak kecil karena kami sama-sama dari panti asuhan. Ya, kami bertiga yatim piatu.

Aku yang mencintai Kyuhyun serta Kyuhyun dan Seohyun yang saling mencintai. Namun keduanya tak pernah tahu jika aku mencintai Kyuhyun, aku menyimpan semua perasaanku dengan baik sampai Siwon yang saat itu menjadi teman SMA ku mengetahuinya karena saat aku mabuk di pesta pertunangan Kyuhyun da Seohyun tak sengaja bercerita kepada namja yang kini sudah menjadi dokter pribadi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memiliki kelainan hati sedangkan aku kelainan Jantung. Namun kedua sahabatku –Kyuhyun dan Seohyun- tak mengetahuinya, kecuali Siwon. Lagi-lagi namja bermarga Choi itu mengetahuinya karena saat aku check up ke rumah sakit, ternyata rumah sakit itu milik keluarga Choi dan aku meminta Siwon untuk tak memberitahu siapapun.

Semua baik-baik saja kecuali hatiku yang semakin hancur saat harus berada di antara Kyuhyun dan Seohyun yang saling mencintai, aku tersenyum di hadapan mereka namun aku menangis dibelakang mereka karena aku tak bisa meninggalkan keduanya.

Seharusnya aku menjauh dari mereka.

Ya, seharusnya sejak awal aku menjauh dari mereka agar kejadian pahit itu tak terjadi.

_**Hari itu.**_

Hari dimana pesta pernikahan mereka-Kyuhyun dan Seohyun- akan di selenggarakan, Kyuhyun mempercayakan Seohyun padaku agar aku mengantar pengantin wanita itu ke geraja namun naas.

Saat itu musim hujan dan tentunya jalanan licin dan dari arah depanku tiba-tiba muncul truk yang membawa bensin-

"OPPA~"

Aku masih ingat bagaimana semua itu terjadi tiba-tiba dengan iringan teriakan Seohyun. aku membanting stir kearah kanan karena jika kekiri, mobil yang kami kendarai akan terjun ke jurang. Namun, karena truk yang menabrak kami truk berisi bensin, tentunya meledakan mobil serta truk itu meski begitu aku sudah terlempar duluan ke jalan dan disana hanya tersisa Seohyun.

Aku tahu semua itu salahku, seharusnya aku menghilang sejak awal.

Seharusnya aku tak ada.

Jadi semua itu tak akan terjadi.

Sehingga Kyuhyun tak akan membenciku seperti sekarang.

**End Sungmin POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin mengenggam tangan namja yang sangat ia cintai itu dengan erat.

"Aku akan mundur sehingga kau dapat hidup lebih baik."

"Hiduplah dengan baik, Kyuhyun-ah. Saranghae."

Dengan begitu Sungmin menutup matanya.

Siwon yang melihat kedua sahabatnya yang tak sadarkan diri sambil mengenggam tangan itu hanya dapat tersenyum miris.

'Kau harus menjaga hati Sungmin dengan baik, Kyu.' Batin Siwon sambil memulai operasi tersebut.

Awalnya Kyuhyun tak ingin di operasi karena menurutnya sudah tak ada lagi yang menjadi tujuan hidupnya. Namun, Siwon berhasil membuat Kyuhyun mau di operasi meski ia sendiri berat melakukan operasi itu, yang artinya sama saja menggambil nyawa Sungmin dan di berikan kepada Kyuhyun namun Sungmin berkata-

"Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku, Wonnie."

Perkataan Sungmin dengan suara putus asa itu membuatnya tak bisa menolak lagi.

'Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untukmu, Sungmin-ah.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3 hari kemudian...**

Kyuhyun sedang menatap keluar jendela kamar rawatnya saat Siwon masuk ke dalam kamar rawatnya namun itu tak membuat namja tampan itu menoleh kearah Siwon.

"Kajja Kyu, kita bertemu Sungmin." Ajak Siwon.

"Untuk apa? Aku tak ingin bertemu si pembunuh itu." Desis Kyuhyun tajam.

"Sungmin bukan pembunuh, Kyu. Kau tahu itu murni kecelakaan!" seru Siwon kesal. Ia tak percaya, hanya karena kehilangan pengantinnya, Kyuhyun bisa menghina sahabatnya yang selalu mengutamakan dirinya seperti itu.

"Tapi, jika ia bisa mengendarai mobil dengan baik, hal itu tak akan terjadi!" pekik Kyuhyun murka.

Siwon terpaku, ia tahu Kyuhyun sudah gelap mata.

"Aku juga tahu, jika ia mencintaiku. Mungkin karena itu ia sengaja mencelakai Seohyun, dasar gay menjijikan!"dengus Kyuhyun penuh kebencian.

"Tutup mulutmu, Cho Kyuhyun! Kau tak tahu apa yang sudah ia lakukan untukmu!" teriak Siwon murka. Ia benar-benar marah sekarang.

"Memang apa yang bisa di lakukan si Gay itu, eoh? Cih, aku menyesal pernah berteman dengannya." Ejek Kyuhyun dengan seringai menyebalkannya.

Siwon menggeram.

"Kau akan tahu jika kau ingin ikut denganku." Lirih Siwon membuat Kyuhyun terpekur sejenak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"A-apa maksudnya semua ini?" tanya Kyuhyun terbata sambil menatap Siwon bingung dan tercekat.

Kini di hadapannya, ada sebuah makam berukirkan 'Lee Sungmin'.

"Sudah seharusnya kau tahu." Lirih Siwon.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam menunggu Siwon melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Sungmin mendonorkan hatinya untukmu, Kyu." Ucap Siwon sambil menatap kosong makam Sungmin.

**Deg**

Jantung Kyuhyun berdegup dengan kencang mendengarnya, ia menyentuh dadanya sambil melihat makam Sungmin.

"Ia merasa bersalah padamu karena menurutnya kecelakaan itu karena dirinya."

"Hah, padahal ia sendiri punya kelainan jantung, tapi si kelinci bodoh itu malah mendonorkan hatinya padamu." Ucap Siwon sambil terkekeh miris.

Kyuhyun masih mematung di tempatnya.

"Aku sempat menolaknya, namun ia berkata _'Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku, Wonnie'._"

"Aku seharusnya tak memberitahukan dirimu, sejujurnya ia ingin menghilang darimu tanpa kau ketahui-"

"Karena ia sadar, kau sangat membencinya dan tak akan pernah melihatnya."

"Ku harap, kau bisa menghargai hidup yang di berikan padamu, Kyu." Setelah berucap seperti itu Siwon pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun, ia ingin memberi Kyuhyun waktu sendirian.

**Bruk**

Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk di depan makam Sungmin, ia bahkan tak bisa berucap apapun atau menangisi semua kejadian yang menimpanya.

"W-Wae?" lirih Kyuhyun bergetar.

"Kenapa kau s-seperti ini, Lee S-Sungmin?" Kyuhyun menangis tanpa suara, ia tercekat.

Ia baru sadar jika selama ini Sungmin yang selalu ada di sampingnya, yang selalu membantunya, yang tak pernah marah padanya, yang selalu mengalah padanya. Bahkan meski ia tahu Sungmin mencintainya, ia tetap bermesraan di depan namja manis itu tanpa memikirkan perasaan Sungmin.

"Kyu~ itu punyaku."

"Tapi aku ingin ini, Ming."

"Baiklah, kue itu buat Kyunnie saja."

"Kyu, kenapa terlambat? Aku sudah menunggu selama 1 jam."

"Mianhae, Ming. Aku baru ingat jika kita punya janji, aku sedang kencan dengan Seohyun tadi."

"Hm, tak apa Kyu. Aku mengerti."

"Aku yang akan mengerjakan tugasmu, kau pergilah menemui Seohyun, kau sudah berjanji padanya kan?"

"Apa tak apa, Ming?"

"Ne, gwenchana Kyu."

"Dimana Seohyun, Kyunnie? Kenapa kau bisa sakit lagi?"

"Seohyun sedang berjalan-jalan dengan teman-temannya, Ming. Aku tak ingin menggangunya."

"Hm, baiklah. Aku yang akan merawatmu disini."

"Gomawo, Ming. Kau memang selalu bisa diandalkan."

Sadarkah dirimu?

Sesuatu yang berharga itu adalah saat kau kehilangannya.

Penyesalan?

Hal itu selalu datang terakhir agar menyadarkan seseorang untuk tak berbuat seperti itu lagi.

Kyuhyun akhirnya sadar, jika sakit kehilangan Seohyun tak seberapa di banding sakit kehilangan Sungmin, namja yang hina beberapa saat lalu nyatanya rela memberikan nyawanya demi sahabatnya yang mengkhianatinya.

'Aku akan hidup lebih baik untukmu, Ming.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Aku akan mundur sehingga kau dapat hidup lebih baik."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**A/N : Aduuuhhhh gaje banget ya? Gimana nih? Udah Hurt belum?**

**Kasian ya uri Sungminie, ia selalu tersiksa ckckck -_-**

**Yaudahlah, besok-besok kita buat Kyuhyun yang menderita oke? Kkkk~**

**Akhir kata,**

**Review please?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'**Aku tanpamu, tak berarti.'**


End file.
